Entre Héroes y Demonios
by TheDevilZero
Summary: ¿Que es lo que hace al hombre... un hombre? ¿Sera su origen? ¿Como nace y crece? Esas preguntas son las que se hace un joven en un mundo lleno de heroes y villanos. Puede que el joven ya nacido con el nombre menos afortunado... pero si el indicado... Hellboy. (IzukuXFem Todoroki)(Titulo provisório)
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su autor favorito de TheDevilZero trayéndoles una nueva historia recién salida de… bueno de un lugar muy oscuro.**

 **Si, sé que muchos estaban esperando la actualización de uno de mis otros fics. Pero non podía sacarme esto de la cabeza, además les cuento que estoy preparando algo especial para el próximo cap de Prototype.**

 **También les cuento que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la primera historia la cual tenía el mismo nombre.**

 **Si, será un gran trabajo combinar el mundo de Mike Mignola. Pero les informo que no podre adaptarlo al 100 por ciento.**

 **La imagen no me pertenece, solo la estoy usando para promocionar el fic. Si te llamo la atención deja review o dale a favs**

 **Por ultimo les recuerdo que ninguna de las dos franquicias me pertenece**

 **Ahora… AL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones…**

-Hola, Rojo- Habla normal.

-(Hmmm… Nachos.)- Pensamientos.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que hace hombre al hombre, sus orígenes, la forma en la que llega al mundo?

Yo creo que no... son las decisiones que toma, no es como empieza algo sino como decide acabarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dime preciosa, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar más tranquilo?- Pregunto un sujeto rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.

Nos encontramos en una de las mejores escuelas secundarias de Japón. Más concretamente en el área del comedor donde este sujeto trataba de hacer su jugada con una chica.

Lástima que ella fue la menos indicada en toda la escuela.

-No, gracias.- Dijo Mizore Todoroki, tratando de ser amable pero fría al mismo tiempo. Ella es una bella chica de pelo blanco y rojo. Un cuerpo que muchas chicas matarían por tener, vestida con el uniforme de una importante escuela secundaria, lo más peculiar era la cicatriz en su lado izquierdo de la cara.

Ella había negado rápidamente al sujeto. Pues ya tenía compañía.

-Mi novio esta por volver- Dijo con suficiencia.

-Vamos, soy mejor que ese tonto- Dijo el sujeto tratando de sonar galante. Pero no sabe a quién se refería.

El estiró su mano en un intento de tocar el rostro de la chica, para disgusto de ella.

-Oye, la dama dijo que no la molestes- Dijo una voz.

Una mano tomo la muñeca del sujeto. Esta mano comenzó a aplicar presión a la muñeca haciendo que el sujeto retraiga su brazo, en el cual se notaba el enrojecimiento.

El sujeto vio a un hombre, no se podía ver mucho pues llevaba una sudadera de color gris, la cual con la capucha y la sombra que arrojaba hacia que cubriera su rostro y no se pudiera ver. Salvo por eso solo se notaba que llevaba el mismo uniforme.

-¿Quien se supone que eres?- Pregunto el sujeto frotándose la muñeca tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-El dragón que protege la princesa de los príncipes patanes- Dijo imponiéndose.

Pero el sujeto no se dejó intimidar tan fácilmente. Uso su Kosei para cubrir su puño derecho con piedra gris. La cual hiso que alcance el doble de su tamaño.

-Pues creo que venceremos al dragón primero- Dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No será tan fácil como crees

En eso el encapuchado saco su mano derecha la cual no se veía por la mesa. Una enorme mano de piedra roja con tres dedos más el pulgar, los nudillos resaltantes y con grabados muy raros en toda la superficie de la misma. El sujeto se asustó por el tamaño de eso. La diferencia era enorme, el apenas podía levantar su mano así. La del encapuchado hiso crujir la mesa cuando poso su mano en ella.

El sujeto huso algo muy sabio después

-Mil disculpas, señor. Disculpe mi ofensa. Los dejo solos- Dijo el sujeto tratando de salvarse de una golpiza. Y escapando del lugar con el rabo entre las piernas.

Ambos vieron como el sujeto prácticamente se esfumo.

-Sabes, me gusta que me celes y todo. Pero no creo que tenías que asustarlos tanto.- Dijo la chica mirando al encapuchado.

-Oh, vamos. Él se lo busco. - Dijo el encapuchado para colocar frente a la chica una bandeja con comida que había dejado en la mesa de al lado.- Además... ni siquiera lo habría golpeado... demasiado.

La chica vio como lo que pareciera ser el resto de la secundaria los estaba mirando.

No era secreto que ellos eran pareja. O que eran los más excluidos de todo el instituto. Pero ellos lo hacían por su propia cuenta, pues no querían que el resto se les acerque.

Ella era la hija de Endeavor, esto trajo mucha atención no deseada, tanto de chicos como de chicas, algunos que solo eran fans de su padre o querían llegar a el.

Lástima que tienen una relación del asco.

Por su parte el joven era llamado Izuku Midoriya. Si es que ese realmente era su nombre, nunca había dicho nada para negarlo o confirmarlo. Tampoco nadie aparte de la chica había visto su rostro, siempre llevaba una capucha, ya hiciera frio o calor. Muchos habrían jurado ver que tenía cola.

Ambos viviendo como excluidos, comenzaron a frecuentar los mismos lugares, no les tomo mucho tiempo volverse amigos. Pero solo hace unos pocos meses se volvieron algo más.

-Vamos al tejado- Dijo la chica tratando de escapar de las miradas indiscretas.

Así ambos se fueron del lugar. Tan rápido que casi olvidan sus mochilas.

\- Upps, casi las olvido- Dijo el encapuchado. Agarrando ambas mochilas con...

Efectivamente, su cola. Una cola larga y roja.

* * *

Ya en el tejado ambos jóvenes estaban disfrutando de sus almuerzos sentados uno al lado del otro. Pese a que eran iguales los almuerzos el del joven era el doble de grande que el de la chica.

Justo cuando Izuku estaba a punto de darle otro mordisco a su sándwich recordó algo.

-¿Iras a ver a tu madre?- Pregunto mirando a la chica.

-Sí, me gustaría llevarle un pastel hoy.- Respondió ella.

La relación con su madre fue bastante tensa luego lo del accidente. Pero desde hace algun tiempo con ayuda de Izuku logro una especie de reconciliación.

Desde el momento que Mizore se abrió a él se propuso a apoyarla. Todos tienen problemas, la diferencia radica que solo ciertas personas están dispuestas a recibir ayuda.

Luego de insistir... e insistir e insistir... ella acepto.

Fue difícil, pero lograron entenderse. Pero ella aun vivía en la clínica. Esto fue a pedido de ella misma. Aun no podía hace frente a lo que vivió en esa casa.

-Los del distrito comercial son buenos, pero no son los mejores.- Dijo el encapuchado recordando los de aquel lugar.

-Esos bastaran por ahora- Dijo ella. Pensando en cual sabor le debería llevar. Lo bueno es que el distrito estaba de camino.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto Izuku.

-No, no quiero molestarle.- Dijo ella con sinceridad. No quería arrastrar a su novio a algo familiar. Además quería hablar con su madre a solas.

-No es molestia, siempre es agradable verla.- Mencionó al recordar que ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Fue cariñosa como una madre, y fue agradable una figura materna.

-A ella también le agradas, pero no sé si tu padre le agrade que pases tanto tiempo fuera de tu casa.

-No creo que le moleste si le aviso, además… ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que le molesta algo siquiera?- Dijo el mirándola- Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Ella nunca pudo conocer al padre de Deku. Pues pareciera que siempre estaba ocupado. Así como el no pudo conocer a sus hermanos.

La verdad es que Izuku no sabía cómo presentarla. Pese a que estaba seguro que su padre ya lo sabía quería esperar el momento adecuado.

-Llámalo intuición femenina y no esta demás de agradarle a tu suegro.- Dijo sacando su lengua de forma juguetona.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo- Dijo el encapuchado para rascarse la nuca. Pero en eso se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, o mejor dicho a quien se refería con ese comentario.-Lo siento- Dijo el apenado.

-No importa- Dijo ella, tratando de no molestarse por esa persona- El no importa...

El encapuchado vio como ella apretaba sus puños y una estala gélida se le formaba en su brazo derecho.

-Volvamos al tema del pastel...- Dijo el joven tratando de cambiar de tema- Te recomiendo el de fresas, de la tienda "Sugar Gift"

Podía recordar que de allí había comprado unas cuantas donas antes.

Esto pareció distraer a la chica de esa persona. Lo suficiente para que vuelva a ser normal.

-Gracias.

* * *

Una vez terminado el periodo ambos fueron por caminos separados.

Una brisa paso justo al lado del joven. Por lo cual tuvo que sostenerse su capucha. No hacía falta mencionar que él tenía un problema con su apariencia.

Así se metió en un camino distinto para apartarse de las miradas.

Puede que el mundo sea más tolerante, o que ha habido casos más extremos que él, pero aún era difícil ya que él era...

 **Tip Tip**

-¿Hmmmm?

Un sonido metálico llamo su atención. El sonido de una tapa de basurero siendo removida y lanzado al suelo. Oculto entre las sombras estaba un basurero tumbado el cual estaba balanceándose.

Uno pensaría que fue un gato. Pero Izuku entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Dijo al acercarse y colocar de pie el basurero. En el fondo de la misma había un pequeño ser de ojos brillantes.

Sin importarle si era peligroso el joven metió su mano de piedra y atrapo al sujeto y lo saco de allí. Cuando lo vio...

-¿Un pequeño duende?- Pregunto el al ver al hombrecillo de color gris verdoso. Con ropa gastada pero limpia. Tenía una barba y cejas pobladas. Él se estaba quejando por la presión de la mano.

-Lo siento- Dijo el al colocar al hombrecillo en el basurero ya con una tapa.

-Krimpul bueno. No lastimar Krimpul- Dijo el duende con una voz aguda.

El encapuchado lo miro con interés. Lo reconoció como un duende del hogar. No muy inteligentes, pero amigables con los que conviven, un poco bromistas pero no malos. Muy comunes en Europa, el problema es que no estaban ni cerca del continente.

-No te lastimare- Le aseguro el joven, esto pareció tranquilizar al duende. Lo suficiente para responder una preguntas- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estás muy lejos de casa?

Esta pregunta era muy importante, estos seres no suelen dejar la casa donde habitan por ningún motivo. Aunque tuvieran que dejarlo no suelen alejarse de él. Pero para que este en otro continente era serio.

-Krimpul saber...- Dijo con pesar en sus palabras- Krimpul no poder quedarse en casa... cosas malas pasar.

-¿Qué cosas malas?- Pregunto con interés.

-Krimpul no saber, todo sentirse mal.- Dijo levantando sus brazos y luego coloco sus palmas detrás de sus orejas- Krimpul escuchar sonidos malos bajo la tierra. Doler estomago pero en el suelo- refiriéndose a algo moviéndose bajo tierra

-Hmmm...

Esto podría ser muy serio. Para que criaturas viajen de un lugar a otro porque algo en el ambiente los molesta... podría ser una maldición... una grande. O algo más.

-Ven conmigo.- Dijo luego de unos segundos. En la agencia podrían devolverlo a casa o por lómenos sacarle más información- Cosas malas no pasar en mi casa, así me cuantas más de esos sonidos malos.

Luego el hombrecillo se subió a su espalda. El joven saco un polvo y lo esparció sobre el hombrecillo.

-Con esto no te verán- Lo que uso fue un poco de Glamour.

Los seres humanos aun ignoraban la existencia de lo sobrenatural. Pese a que sus llamados Koseis se formaron por la interacción humano/mágica, los seres humanos no sabían de esto. Creyeron que las individualidades simplemente aparecieron. Solo unos pocos saben la verdad.

Y el Glamour es un polvo mágico el cual permite a lo mágico pasar inadvertido.

-A Krimpul gustar idea- Dijo el duende- Krimpul querer galletas.

-Yo también amiguito- Dijo con una risa.

Pero pronto el hombrecillo comenzó a estirar su sudadera.

-¡Olor feo!- Dijo.

-¿Huh?

Al darse vuelta el encapuchado vio como lo que parecía ser una bola de barro emergió de algún lugar y ahora trataba de atraparlo.

-Una buena capa de invisibilidad- Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Pero Izuku ni se inmuta.

-Maldita porquería- Dijo sacando al "Samaritano" y apuntando al monstruo.

Pero de repente...

 **Texas Smash**

Por alguna extraña razón el héroe N° 1 apareció para solucionarlo todo.

Pero en el proceso lleno todo de porquería.

Con su mano normal el joven comenzó a quitarse toda la cosa viscosa de su cara.

-JAJAJAJA- Se reía el Héroe rubio mientras apresaba al villano en una botella de soda.

El encapuchado continuaba quitándose esa sustancia. Mientras eso pasaba el héroe estaba hablando. No es que le pusiera mucha atención de todas maneras.

-Gracias, joven. Por tu ayuda para atrapar a este villano.- Dijo All Might al mostrar la botella con el slime y dos pelotas con X en ellas.

-(¿A caso nunca se calla?)- Pensó algo molesto, pareciera que le gusta oír su propia voz o quería ser inspirador todo el tiempo. Pero pronto comenzó a hacer estiramientos.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir - Luego de eso salto y desapareció entre las nubes.

El encapuchado se quedó mirando por donde había salido el héroe y soltó un suspiro. Realmente no era un fan de ellos tal cual. Trabajar en la agencia como detective y combatir monstruos era suficiente para él.

-Bueno, amiguito...- Giro su cabeza para ver que el duende ya no estaba allí- ¿Donde...?

-¡Ayuda!- Dijo una voz desde el cielo.

El encapuchado levanto su cabeza para ver al duende cayendo. Sin dudarlo extendió sus manos para atraparlo.

-Oye, ¿Que paso?- Preguntó al hombrecillo.

-Krimpul volar por golpe.- Dijo este- Krimpul ser metido en bolsillo grande con botella. Krimpul saltar, hombre capucha atrapar a Krimpul.

El joven solo suspiro y coloco al duende en su espalda.

-Jaaaaa... solo espero que no pase nada malo.- Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

Han pasado varios minutos de caminata. El duende miraba con fascinación todo lo que le rodeaba, no había salido de esa calle oscura salvo para buscar algo para comer.

El encapuchado estaba pensando en que debió haber pasado para que su polizonte tuviera que irse. Definitivamente algo demoniaco y antiguo.

Pero se percató que estaba a unas cuadras del distrito comercial.

-Creo que tendremos las galletas antes de lo planeado- Dijo haciendo que su polizonte levante la mano en señal de aceptación, no le molestaba comprar unas galletas para hacer que él hable, además tenía hambre.

 **BOOOM**

De repente vio como una columna de humo comenzó a aparecer en medio del distrito. Las personas corrían despavoridas con toda intención de alejarse del lugar. El joven vio esto con aburrimiento, los héroes se encargaran.

Probablemente fue ese chico de las explosiones de la otra escuela. Ya habían competido en intercolegiales, francamente era un imbécil. Lo había llamado "Deku" solo porque sí. Aunque a veces Mizore se refería a el así, pues le parecía lindo. Pero al rubio definitivamente no lo salvaría.

-Demonios, quería esas galletas.- Dijo Izuku al darse vuelta y comenzar a buscar otro lugar para comer.

 **FLUUUUSH**

Pero de pronto el aire se sintió más gélido.

Él se detuvo de repente y con un gran miedo se dio la vuelta nuevamente solo para ver que en el lugar donde se había originado la explosión había...

Un enorme pedazo de hielo.

-(No... todos menos ella).

* * *

Ahora mismo Mizore estaba pasando por uno de los peores momentos de toda su vida.

Luego de separarse de su novio fue al distrito comercial, le costó un poco encontrar la tienda a la cual se refería el encapuchado. Pero luego de unos minutos la encontró.

No pudo evitar pedir uno para ella antes de pedir el que era para su madre.

Cuando por fin lo obtuvo comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital. Pero en el momento en que paso por uno de los callejones se vio atrapada por un monstruo de barro.

Por más que intentaba luchar no podía zafarse. La había sujetado fuertemente y para rematar le hacía utilizar su Kosei.

En especial del lado izquierdo.

-(Alguien ayúdeme)- Pensó ella viendo como los héroes no podían acercarse. Ya que ninguno podía resistir sus llamas o poder pararse luego de recibir el impacto del hielo.

Pareciera que estaba sola de nuevo.

Nadie iba a correr en su ayuda.

Una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla.

Cerro lo ojos esperando que esto solo era un mal sueño del cual pronto despertaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Oye bola de baba!

Ella abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz.

Y vio como un basurero volaba en dirección a la cabeza del monstruo y se la arrancaba. Pero se regenero pocos segundos después.

Todas las personas vieron como un encapuchado con mano de piedra había atravesado la multitud y a los héroes para hacer eso.

-Aléjate de mi chica- Fue lo único que dijo.

-(Izuku)- Pensó ella aliviada y sumamente feliz.

-¿Quien se supone que eres?- Dijo el villano.

-El que te pateara el trasero.- Luego el apretó su puño de piedra.

-Je~ - Dijo el villano con burla. Luego hiso que la chica extendiera su lado izquierdo- i Maldito mocoso!

 **FLUUUUSH**

 **PUM**

Un torrente de llamas fue directo al joven. Tal fue la potencia que fue lanzado a una de la tiendas haciendo que rompa la pared en el proceso.

-¡NO!- Dijeron todos al ver lo que ocurrió. Nadie pudo hacer nada. Los héroes ya se estaban culpando. En especial uno de pelo rubio que estaba al fondo.

-JAJAJAJAJAA

El villano se reía de manera desquiciada. Muy a contraste y pesar con la chica. La cual estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Oye eso dolió!

Esto hiso que todos vieran que de la pared destrozada se levantaba el sujeto con la parte superior de sus ropas desgarradas y quemadas.

-Maldición, adoraba esta sudadera porque ella me la dio- Acto seguido se quitó los restos de su sudadera y camisa.

Lo primero que vieron todos fue... rojo.

Mucho rojo.

Pues ahora todos podían ver la verdadera apariencia del joven. Tenía la piel rojo brillante, en la cabeza tenia pelo negro y lo que parecía ser dos cuernos también rojos pero limados hasta la base. Ojos amarillos los cuales parecían brillar y en la parte de abajo una larga cola. Y por último tenia las marcas en su cuerpo las cuales se conectaban con su mano de piedra.

-¡Demonio!- Grito alguien de la multitud

-(Ahí está)- Pensó Izuku. Esta era una de las razones por la cual aún se ocultaba. Sabía que no era humano, pero no era agradable oírlo de manera despectiva de la boca de otras personas.

Sacudió su cabeza tenía que concentrarse.

-Ahora estoy enojado

-¿Eres un demonio?- Pregunto el villano.

-Solo con los que me hagan enojar. Y sorpresa, eres uno de ellos.

Así el pelinegro comenzó a correr en dirección al villano.

Este trato de usar a su rehén para detenerlo pero se encontró que apenas si podía moverse.

-(¡¿Qué pasa?!)- Al girar sus ojos vio como la chica estaba usando su lado derecho en él.

Incluso si eso la congelaba en el proceso.

-(No dejare que lo toques)- Pensó Mizore con hielo comenzando a subírsele en la cara.

El villano solo pudo levantar la mirada para ver como el demonio dio un salto y se disponía a golpearlo con su mano de piedra.

-Buenas noches, infeliz

 **PAM**

* * *

Luego de que todo se calmara y que los héroes se encargaran de limpiar todo, la pareja pudo al fin respirar tranquilos.

-¡Demonio!

Bueno casi...

Un cura, el cual tenía su capilla en el distrito estaba culpando a Izuku por lo que había pasado. Decía que el demonio convoco al monstruo de barro para insultar a dios.

El pelinegro resoplo resignado. Esto siempre pasaba. Los nuevos miembros de la iglesia no tenían conocimiento de su existencia, ni siquiera de su relación con la iglesia. Por ello los recién ingresados trataban de exorcizarlo o lanzarle agua bendita.

Lástima que eso nunca funcionó.

-¡Cállate!

El demonio vio como el héroe Desuteguro había saltado en su defensa. Diciendo que él fue quien salvo a todos y que logro lo que 5 héroes no pudieron.

Esto pareció cerrarle la boca al cura, el cual solo le dio una mirada de desprecio y se retiró del lugar.

Por su parte el héroe peligris. Le coloco su mano en el hombro.

-Buen trabajo, agente- Dijo el héroe al reconocer el símbolo del cinturón del pelinegro.

Izuku solo asintió y luego el héroe se fue. El pelinegro solo suspiró, tendría que dar un informe a la agencia.

Pero ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Se sentó al lado de Mizore la cual estaba usando una manta por los efectos de usar tanto tiempo su Kosei.

-Lamento lo que paso

-No fue tu culpa- Dijo ella. Es verdad, no pudo saber que un villano de baba trataría de usarla como rehén.

Pero eso no hiso que el joven no se sintiera menos culpable.

-¿Tienes frio?- Pregunto el pelinegro, al ver como la chica estaba temblando.

Ella estaba por decir que no, pero estornudo.

-Si- Dijo la chica.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Así el la rodeo con su brazo normal. Ella lo sintió cálido. Pues aún estaba caliente después de literalmente andar en el fuego.

Pronto llegaron los reporteros, una heroína rubia pasó al frente por las cámaras. Algunos que escucharon la historia comenzaron a sacarle fotos a la pareja.

Pero con la llegada de los reporteros también llegaron unas camionetas negras con un símbolo en las puertas. Una mano sujetando una espada.

-Ay, no.- Dijo el pelinegro viendo los vehículos y alertando a Mizore- Llegaron por mí.

De la camioneta principal se bajó un hombre de alrededor de 30 años con el pelo negro y unos lentes oscuros, vestido de traje y se acercó al joven.

-Es bueno verte, Many- Dijo Deku al hombre.

-A ti igual.- Luego del saludo expuso su motivo de llegada- El profesor quiere verte.

-Está bien.- Dijo algo cansado. No quería un sermón.

Y así comenzó a caminar a la camioneta, con Mizore a cuestas.

-Lo siento, pero esto solo...- Many trato de detener a la chica, pero fue detenido por Izuku.

-Déjala, ella viene conmigo.- Le dijo. Por lo cual el agente solo asintió.

Una vez en el auto, en el cual también se encontraba el duende dentro de la mochila de Izuku, Mizore no podía estar nada más que confundida por lo que pasaba.

-¿Que está pasando?- Pregunto ella.

Por su parte el chico solo se rasco la nuca, un poco nervioso. No le había contado mucho de todo lo que hacía aparte de la escuela.

-Esto es de esas cosas que tienes que sentarte con un café a contar.

No tardó mucho en que salgan de la ciudad para llegar a lo que parecía ser un instituto. Con rejas altas y muy bien protegido.

El chófer presionó un botón para que se habrá una especie de puerta en la tierra por la cual condujo.

Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra cuando bajaron y caminaron por los pasillos, donde había muchos hombres de traje, máquinas de todos los tamaños y armas.

Luego los agentes que los acompañaban los dejaron en lo que era una biblioteca con chimenea, en una de las paredes estaba un tanque de agua y en el otro una estatua de San Miguel.

Mizore miraba todo esto con fascinación infantil.

-Señorita, las páginas.

De pronto oyó una voz

-¿Qué?- Dijo ella al acercarse a donde ella pensó que la escucho, del propio tanque.

-Por favor, las páginas.- De pronto un hombre de piel azul con marcas moradas, branquias, unas membranas bajo los brazos, vestido solo con unos shorts de baño y de ojos grandes oscuros apareció en la pecera.

Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero el demonio solo sonrió.

-Ah, Abe. Es bueno verte, hermano.- Dijo el pelinegro. Para mayor sorpresa de la chica.

-Hola, Rojo.- Respondió de la misma manera.

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano- Dijo la chica mirando acusadoramente al demonio.

-De sangre ninguno que sepa.- Le aseguró el- Pero es de la familia.

Muchas preguntas estaban corriendo por la mente de la joven. Una de las más urgentes era...

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto mirando el lugar.

-En la Agencia de Investigación de Defensa de lo Paranormal.- Respondió el hombre pez.

En eso el que portaba la mano de piedra se recordó la razón de que lo trajeran.

-Por cierto- Dijo mirando a su hermano de armas- El está...

-Ah, hijo.

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver a un hombre de edad avanzada, de pelos blancos con lentes y vestido con un traje marrón sin corbata. Puede que parezca un anciano, pero aun podía dar una buena pelea.

-Hola, papa.- Dijo el demonio para asombro de la joven. Pues no veía parecido en lo más mínimo.

-¿Deku, este es...?- Pregunto la chica. Pero fue detenida por la risa de Azul.

-¿Deku?- Pregunto con gracia, Abe.

-Es un apodo.- Dijo en defensa.

Pero su padre miro esto con ojos curiosos.

-¿Ella no sabe tu nombre?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Su nombre?- Pregunto mirando al joven demonio. Preguntándose que más no sabía de él. Este le respondió...

-Mi nombre es...

-Hellboy - Finalizo su padre.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado y apoyen con un buen review si les gusto.**

 **Ahora sí, la próxima semana subiré lo nuevo de Prototype. O por lo menos lo intentare. Pues dentro de poco entrare en temporada de exámenes**

 **Y creo que eso sería todo.**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	2. En la BPRD

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de esta historia.**

 **Ya se, ya se. Es raro que su autor publique un día que no es viernes. Pero estamos de vacaciones y me sentí con ganas de publicarlo.**

 **Me sorprendió el nivel de aceptación que tuvo este fic. Es bueno saber que les gusto.**

 **Ahora vamos a las reviews.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: No sé por qué siempre me dicen eso, solo sale. No tiene nada que ver con la nueva cerveza importada que estoy tomando... olvida eso. Y espera por más locuras.**

 **Raash 666: Gracias. Y no, creo que no. La razón la sabrás más adelante.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Muchas gracias, es solo un hobby.**

 **miguel. puentedejesus: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Ya se los dije sale al natural.**

 **unfanmas: Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. Lo del inicio sí, es diferente a lo normal y justo eso era lo que quería conseguir y por la de Prototipo tratare de actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda, ya que estoy preparando algo especial para ese capítulo.**

 **selkova: Con Dekupool ya lo subí hace una semana. Y le tocaba a este actualizar.**

 **Nechrz: Gracias, y eso es lo que quería, algo un tanto diferente pero conocido ¿captas? Tengo otra historia con cambio de género.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Es bueno saberlo, pues ahora tengo a ambos.**

 **Jose2002Davif: Gracias. Pero Hellboy no es solo una peli, es una serie de comics también, eso lo explicare más abajo.**

 **jair d: Gracias viejo, como veo que te gusto te encantará este, además es bueno que no te haya contado todo en este cap.**

 **Ahora, le quiero informar que me basare más en el cómic de Hellboy. Para los que no lo leyeron no se preocupen hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que entiendan. Aunque pondré ciertos elementos de las películas que no están en los comics**

 **Ahora… AL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones…**

-Hola, Rojo- Habla normal.

-(Hmmm… Nachos)- Pensamientos

* * *

Han pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos desde que Mizore había entrado en las instalaciones y francamente podía decir que esto fue una de las experiencias más reveladoras de toda su vida.

Ahora ella estaba sentada con una taza de té en manos proporcionada por Abraham Sapien, o como prefería que le llamaran, Abe.

El cual le había dicho que fue encontrado en un hospital abandonado en un estado parecido la hipersueño.

La hija de Endeavor estaba escuchando la conferencia que le había dado el profesor Trevor Bruttenholm, el cual era el protector y padre adoptivo de Hellboy, sobre la agencia y la relación con... bueno, casi todo.

Pero ella aún tenía una duda...

¿Y los verdaderos padres de Hellboy?

-Ne... Deku...- Dijo ella para llamar la atención de su novio el cual estaba tomando una gaseosa en lata.- ¿Y tus verdaderos padres?

-Fui convocado en una bola de fuego por nazis ocultistas con la intención de ganar la segunda guerra mundial- Dijo el mientras miraba dentro de su lata si aún quedaba algo, al ver que no la lanzo al basurero.

Esto dejo callada a la chica.

-Si es muy duro para ti, respeto tu espacio.- Dijo ella pensando que fue una mentira para ocultar el dolor del abandono.

-No era broma, señorita.- Dijo el profesor de forma seria.

Allí Mizore comprendió que no estaba jugando.

Durante los próximos 10 minutos le estuvieron explicando las condiciones en la que se dio el nacimiento de Hellboy.

De cómo creció en una base aérea del ejército en Nuevo México, de su extraño ritmo de crecimiento, de cómo se le concedió el estado de persona por las Naciones Unidas, algunas de sus aventuras y por último que era un demonio.

Bueno, medio demonio, en realidad, uno con sangre real al fin al cabo. Pero eso es historia para otro momento.

Y que su nombre Izuku Midoriya fue el nombre que le dio una agente que se encargó de recibirlo cuando apenas llego a Japón hace algunos años, quien lo trato como un hijo. Inko Midoriya era su nombre.

Mizore ahora comprendía a que se refería Izuku con lo que esta "sería una de esas historias que tendrías que sentarte con un café" pues en verdad esto fue mucho para asimilar.

Ella bebió todo su te de un solo trago.

Hellboy estaba sentado en la escalera junto a Abe en espera de como reaccionaria ella. Realmente deseaba que no se lo tome a mal y ella comience a odiarlo.

Eso definitivamente dolería.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Izuku.

-Me siento agobiada, esto es mucho para asimilar y un poco enojada por habérmelo ocultado.

-(Oh no)- Pensó Izuku.

-Pero se has tenido tus razones para ocultármelo por eso estoy feliz de que confíes algo como esto a mi.- Dijo dando una sonrisa gentil.

Izuku dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

El también estaba muy feliz de que ella no se centrara en lo malo de como nació y que comprendiera que el cómo nacemos no tiene importancia, es lo que hacemos con el don de la vida lo que nos da significado.

Izuku negó con la cabeza aquellos pensamientos, es probable que ella lo entendiera mejor que nadie en ese asunto.

Después de todo alguien que nació para superar al héroe N° 1 y alguien que nació para destruir el mundo, pero que ambos no lo quieran hacer tendrían que entenderse ¿no?

-Bueno, ahora con eso terminado creo que es que nos presentemos como es debido. Soy el profesor Trevor Bruttenholm.- Dijo para estrechar la mano de la joven.

-Yo soy, Abe o puedes llamarme Azul.- Dijo el para estrechar la mano de la chica. Teniendo cuidado para no usar sus poderes e indagar con algo personal de manera accidental.

-Mucho gusto a todos, soy Mizore Shotou.

-¿La hija de Endeavor?- Pregunto Abe con duda.

-¿Lo conoces?- Dijo ella.

-No en persona, pero Hellboy tuvo un encuentro con él hace algunos años. Dijo que era un encanto de persona- Nótese el sarcasmo.

Ella miro a Rojo esperando respuestas.

Este se rasco la nuca un poco antes de explicarse.

-Fue hace algunos años- Comenzó el- Nos conocimos mientras investigaba sobre una Jorogumo.

-Quisiera escuchar esa historia- Dijo ella curiosa por esa historia.

-Lo siento, pero eso será para otro momento.- Dijo Abe interrumpiendo la anécdota y miro al demonio- Tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Hellboy asintió en respuesta, tenían que atender a un invitado. Luego miro a Mizore.

-¿Nos acompañas?

-Claro - Dijo ella, no es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa y leer un libro, pese a que le gustaba leer, no sonaba tan interesante como un interrogatorio a un ser mágico.

-Hasta luego, profesor.- Dijo Rojo para despedirse de su padre y abrir las puertas del pasillo de la agencia.- Andando.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, donde se encontraban con uno que otro agente u criatura mágica.

Abe recogió de un mostrador un folder con el informe del duende.

-¿Lograron que les dijera algo?- Pregunto Hellboy vestido con su característica gabardina marrón.

-No, dice que solo hablara contigo.- Dijo Abe en respuesta- Le dimos las galletas que pidió, pero le colocamos un poco del N° 3

-Poción aclara-mentes.- Dijo Rojo recordando algunos de los elementos que disponía la agencia para los interrogatorios. Algunos más pasivos que otros.

-Sera más fácil entenderle- Mencionó Azul.

Mizore miraba esta faceta de profesionalismo bastante interesada.

Así los tres entraron a una de las salas de interrogación.

Dentro de esta había una mesa en medio, además de unas sillas, todos los muebles de metal. Pero encima de la mesa estaba un plato con unas migajas y una alacena de tamaño medio.

El demonio ya sabía quién estaba en la alacena. A los duendes les gusta esa clase de muebles para usarlos como hogar.

Usando su brazo izquierdo golpeó dos veces la puerta.

Unos segundos después el pequeño duende salió de su escondite.

-Hola, amiguito.- Dijo Izuku.

-¡Rojo!- Dijo Krimpul, alegre de ver una cara conocida. No es que los agentes lo hayan tratado mal, pero no confiaba en ellos.

Hellboy tomo una de las sillas y se sentó. Abe se mantenía atento a la conversación y pendiente de lo que decían para anotarlo en la carpeta. Por su parte Mizore estaba algo nerviosa por todo, pero también muy curiosa.

-Bien, ya que tienes tus galletas cuéntame de ese "sentimiento malo"- Dijo Hellboy al duende y haciendo comillas con su mano de piedra.

El duendecillo se limpió las migajas de la ropa y se aclaró la garganta.

-Sentirse como una víbora arrastrarse por todo el subsuelo.- Dijo de forma mucho más clara y coherente, en verdad esa pasión serbia.- Una muy grande, gruñir mucho, destruir casa.

Hellboy medito esa información. Europa no tenía demasiadas leyendas o monstruos con esas características, de otros lugares, sí, pero que estén en ese continente...

El demonio abrió los ojos ante una posibilidad.

-¿Era con sonidos metálicos?- Preguntó con una mezcla de nervios y molestia. Lo segundo más que nada.

-Si- Dijo Krimpul.

-Oh, no- Dijo Hellboy para levantarse de su silla.

Y comenzar a golpear su cabeza contra la pared

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Mizore a Abe.

El reviso las anotaciones antes de responder

-Víbora gigante metálica, anda en el subsuelo en Europa... sip, definitivamente es Hécate.

-¿Hécate?- Pregunto confundida, nunca había oído ese nombre.

-Diosa y reina de las brujas.- Respondió Rojo dejando de golpearse por unos segundos- Tuvimos un altercado hace algunos años, se enojó conmigo porque mate a un vampiro que era el padre de uno de sus hijos.-Se golpeó la cabeza contra el muro una vez más- Pero luego quería que yo fuera su pareja porque estamos "destinados" - La última palabra la dijo con clara burla y sarcasmo.- Lo más ridículo de todo fue que al final ella esfumo a su propio "hijo" un maldito llamada Giuresco. Malditos vampiros.

-Dime que no aceptaste- Dijo Mizore con una mezcla de esperanza, celos y ganas de matar a esa desgraciada.

-La golpeé, la apuñale con una lanza y la incinere al sol... ¿Eso cuenta?- Pregunto Hellboy con una sonrisa divertida

-(Puede que eso haya sido demasiado)- Pensó Mizore con una gota en la nuca.

Como siempre estaba feliz con las acciones de su novio, pero hay veces en las que simplemente se le fue la mano.

Rojo se sentó en la silla nuevamente y apretó el puente de su nariz en molestia.

-La peor parte es que se combinó con una dama de hierro que tenía una nazi dentro... y pues... el resto es historia.

-¿Que haremos con ella?- Pregunto Abe, si bien tendrían que entregar el informe y de allí los altos mandos decidirían que hacer siempre tomaban en cuenta la opinión de Hellboy.

-Nada- Dijo el demonio.

-¿Nada? ¿Estás seguro?- Dijo con clara sorpresa, normalmente era el primero en salir a investigar.

-Sí, no quiero volver a tratar con ella... por lo menos hasta que sepamos lo que este tramando, manda a alguien que vigile la zona y que nos informen que pasa.

Hellboy no era el director de la agencia, pero por algo era el mejor detective paranormal del mundo, su instinto no le solía fallar para estos casos.

Es fue una de las razones por la que se trasladó a Japón y a la rama Japonesa, aquí tenía más libertades.

-Bueno, amiguito, te llevaremos a casa.- Dijo Abe mirando al duende.

-Querer quedarse aquí, ser divertido, casa estar deshabitada hace muchos años, nadie con quien charlar.- Dijo el duende antes de encerrarse en el mueble.

-Bien, te pondré en un lugar con televisión.

Así Rojo tomo la alacena y salió de la habitación seguido por Abe y Mizore.

Pasaron por unos pasillos y bajaron algunas escaleras hasta que llegaron a una habitación de buen tamaño, un salón mejor dicho.

Este era muy diferente a todos los demás era... acogedora.

Tenía varios libreros y un escritorio. En una de las esquinas tenía un televisor atornillado por la pared y un sillón y mesa para el café frente a este. También unos muebles para de gatos y en el fondo una divisora de plástico y mas allá una cama.

-Bienvenidos a mi morada- Dijo Izuku antes de colocar el estante en la pared junto a los muebles de gato.

Mizore estaba mirando el lugar hasta que sintió una una corriente de aire pasar por debajo suyo.

-¿Que fue eso?- Preguntó mirando a los lados mientras se sujetaba su falda.

Debajo de la mesa con paso cauteloso salió un gato con el pelaje negro, las palas de color blanco así como en su estómago. Lo curioso era que tenía unos cuernos en su cabeza y dos colas.

 _-¿Quién es ella?-_ Dijo el gato.

-¿Hablo?- Pregunto impresionada la chica. Cada vez se sorprendía mas por lo poco que sabía del mundo fuera de lo de ser héroe y tal.

-Es un amigo, se llama Kuro.- Dijo Hellboy para acariciar al animal- Un gato demonio de Japón. Lo encontré hace unos años y me encariñe con él.

Mizore se agacho para acercarse al gato. Este la olisqueo y luego salto en sus brazos.

-Es lindo- Dijo ella acariciándolo.

-Y es bastante listo. Lástima que no puede limpiar su caja de arena por sí solo.

- _No tengo pulgares_.- Dijo el gato

-Solo lo dices cuando te conviene.-Dijo acusadoramente.

Izuku tomo al gato y lo colocó en el suelo para que este vaya al sillón a dormir.

-Con esto terminado creo que es hora de que te lleve a tu casa.

Mizore solo asintió.

* * *

Al poco tiempo pidieron que uno de los agentes lo escolten hasta la casa de la chica, pero el profesor tenía algo antes.

-Oh, Hellboy, antes que te vayas trae a Abe, les tengo una noticia importante.

La chica miro al demonio el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

Nuevamente todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca.

-Bien profesor, cual es la noticia- Dijo Rojo.

-Como sabrán ha habido un aumento en la actividad mágica pero la agencia sigue estando un poco restringida a nivel público.

Ambos agentes asintieron, Mizore como se estaba enterando de todo solo podía escuchar.

-Por ello ustedes dos... irán a U.A.

Mizore se sorprendió por esta noticia, y también estaba feliz pues podría pasar más tiempo con Izuku una vez que terminaran la escuela, con algo de suerte irían a la misma clase.

Abe también estaba feliz por este hecho, siempre le había parecido interesante la cultura local, pero no había tenido oportunidad de salir a explorar, eso le daría la oportunidad perfecta para expandir sus horizontes.

Pero había alguien que no le agradaba tanto la idea.

-¿Que?... Yo no voy a ir- Dijo Hellboy cruzándose de brazos.

-Iras- Le dijo el profesor- Es una misión y ya está todo arreglado. El director Nedzu es un amigo mío y te ha invitado especialmente a ti para que asistas.

-Ahhh- Dijo Hellboy deprimido mientras se tiraba en el suelo para hacer un berrinche.

-Rojo, deja de comportarte como un bebe- Dijo Azul.

-Es que no quiero ir a la escuela ya bastante tengo con esta y no me gustan los héroes, son un montón de pretenciosos.- Dijo el demonio desde el suelo.

Podía contar con sus dedos de piedra el número de héroes que le caía bien.

-Eso no es cierto.- Dijo Mizore

-Tu no cuentas- Respondió antes de que ella dijera otra cosa.

Ella suspiro, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza esperando convencerlo.

-Vamos, no será tan malo.

-Ahhhh- Dijo decaído.

-Podremos pasar tiempo, juntos.

-Ahh- Esta vez no sonaba tan decaído.

-Podrás golpear a unos aspirantes a héroes durante los entrenamientos.

-Ah- Esta vez sonaba más como si fuera una buena sorpresa.

-En la cafetería sirven mucha comida deliciosa y venden nachos.

-(Hmmm... nachos)- Pensó Izuku bastante tentado por todo- Esta bien, asistiré, pero solo porque me convenciste.

Luego de eso se levantó del suelo y ayudo a la chica a pararse.

-Muchas gracias, hija, de no ser por ti habría tenido que hacerlo por las malas.- Dijo el profesor para abrazar a la joven en agradecimiento.

-Es un placer.

* * *

-Bueno, llegamos- Dijo Hellboy para abrir la puerta del auto para que de allí bajara la joven.

El cielo se había teñido de un color oscuro, habían pasado más tiempo de lo esperado en la agencia, los alumbrados estaban encendidos y funcionando.

El demonio acompaño a la chica hasta la puerta.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Pregunto algo nerviosa.

-No debería

-Vamos, ya estás aquí.- Dijo ella tratando de animarlo. Al final el cedió.

La joven abrió la puerta y comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos. Hellboy también, dejando al descubierto sus pies rojos... pesuñas.

-Ya llegue, y traje a alguien.- Dijo Mizore.

Unos segundos después apareció una mujer mayor que Mizore, de pelo blanco y mechones rojos, lentes de media montura, estaba vestida con una camiseta holgada y unos shorts hasta las rodillas.

-Mizore, ¿Dónde estabas?- Dijo la chica preocupada, por raro que suene luego se dio cuenta del joven de piel roja, mano de piedra, cuernos y cola.- Oh, hola- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Hola- Dijo Izuku

-¿Aún no ha llegado?- Pregunto Mizore. Su hermana frunció el ceño pero sabía a quién se refería.

-No, y es una suerte.- Dijo la hermana mayor de la joven, luego paso a saludar al pelinegro- Mucho gusto soy Fuyumi, la hermana mayor de Mizore-chan.- Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Llámame Izuku.- Este le paso su mano izquierda.

-¡One-chan!

De repente aparecieron dos niños pequeños, como de primaria, estos quedaron congelados al ver al demonio.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntaron

Y como tal ellos no paraban de hacerle preguntas al invitado.

 **5 minutos después...**

-¿Pues ponerte gorros?

-Si puedo.

-¿Cuánto puedes levantar con tu cola?

-Como unos 10 kilos, creo.- Dijo mirando su cola.

-¿Por qué tu mano es de piedra?

-Es... algo complicado.- Izuku había respondido cada una de las preguntas de los niños.

Pero había preguntas como lo de su mano u otras que no podía responder, ya sea porque sería muy difícil explicar o simplemente no quería o podía hacerlo.

Es una suerte que la hermana mayor de Mizore vino en su rescate.

-Ya dejen a nuestro invitado.- Dijo ella para sentarse en la mesa. Lugar donde todos estaban reunidos para la cena.

Todos comenzaron a comer, excepto Hellboy el cual estaba teniendo problemas con los palillos, puede que sea ambidiestro y que use su mano izquierda, pero si uno no está acostumbrado cuesta un poco.

Justo cuando estaba por llevarse el pesado se sushi a la boca... este se le cayó.

Pudo oír las leves risillas por parte de Mizore y sus hermanos. Es una suerte que habían traído tenedores también.

-¿Y dime, Izuku, de donde conoces a mi hermana?- Pregunto Fuyumi.

-Somos compañeros de clase- Dijo al usar el tenedor para llevarse la comida a la boca.

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?- Puede que Fuyumi sea un poco nerviosa por naturaleza. Aunque confiaba en su hermana quería asegurarse de que sea una persona decente.

-Trabajo- Dijo él.

-¿Ah? ¿Si?- Dijo algo sorprendido de que alguien que parezca tan joven tenga un trabajo- ¿En qué?

-Es un detective- Dijo Mizore.

Ella sabía que no podía contar nada de lo que vio en la agencia, pero su hermana no la dejaría en paz hasta tener respuestas. No estaba mintiendo, solo obviando detalles.

-Sí, incluso tengo un nombre código- Dijo Izuku siguiendo el juego.

-¿Cual es Oni-chan?- Pregunto el niño menor.

-Hellboy

Una nueva voz se hiso presente, una voz grave y cargada con autoridad.

Todas la cabezas se giraron para ver que en la puerta del comedor estaba nada más y nada menos que el Héroe N ° 2, el padre de Mizore, Endeavor.

-Hola, Endeavor- Dijo Hellboy en un tono neutro.

El héroe de fuego no dijo nada y tampoco despego su mirada del demonio mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Fuyumi había salido a la cocina para traerle a su padre su ración de la cena.

-Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí, agente Hellboy- Dijo Endeavor con fingida sorpresa, al igual que su tono cortés- Pero si se me permite preguntar... ¿Qué quiere el mejor investigador paranormal de mundo en mi casa?

-(¿Paranormal?)- Pensó Fuyumi.

-Solo vine a dejar a mi novia en su casa.- Dijo de la misma manera.

La tención era grande en el comedor, prácticamente estaba dividido en tres bandos, Endeavor, la pareja y los hermanos de Mizore.

Los cuales solo los menores eran ajenos de esta tención.

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto inocentemente la niña más joven.

-Podrías decir eso.- Dijo Endeavor

-Trabajamos juntos en un caso, una Jorogumo, de hecho.- Dijo Hellboy, confundiendo a algunos y sorprendiendo a otros.

-¿La mujer araña?- Pregunto Fuyumi.

-O eso creían los pobladores.- Dijo Mizore esperando que le crea.

Fue ayudada por Izuku que comenzó a contar la historia.

-Básicamente la agencia me envió para investigar las desapariciones de personas. Y a él por el uso de Kosei ilegal.- Dijo enviando una mirada a Endeavor para que se mantuviera callado.

El héroe no se intimido por esto, pero aún tenía que obedecer la prohibición.

-Si... ella atraía a personas jóvenes para algún motivo retorcido. La detuvimos, fin de la historia.- Fue la respuesta tajante del hombre.

Así el comedor quedo una vez más en silencio, hasta que Izuku vio la hora.

-Fue agradable y todo, pero tengo que irme.- Dijo levantándose y fingiendo que tenía toque de queda o algo así. Casi no podía aguantar estar en la misma sala que ese sujeto.

-Te acompañare a la entrada.- Dijo Mizore.

Pero fue detenida por Endeavor.

-No, yo lo haré.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra.

No fue hasta que Izuku salió de la casa que Endeavor rompió el silencio.

-Yo sé que sabes...- Dijo el Héroe.

-¿Saber qué?- Dijo el joven fingiendo ignorancia.

Por su parte Endeavor solo entrecerró los ojos para luego bufar.

-No me importa que seas el novio, el esposo o el amante de mi hija, pero no te interpondrás en su destino, el propósito con la que la he creado.- Dijo de forma seria con leve toque de demencia en sus palabras.

Hellboy ya esperaba que dijera algo así.

El demonio solo saco de su gabardina un puro antes de ponérselo en la boca y encenderlo con una cerilla usando su brazo de piedra. Tomo una gran inalada antes de soltar el humo.

Izuku ha estado tratando de dejar de fumar, había sido así desde que conoció a Mizore. Pero las viejas costumbres tardan en morir, en especial con alguien como el tan cerca.

-Tienes una linda familia. Si sigues así la vas a perder...- Eso fue lo único que dijo Hellboy antes de comenzar a caminar- Aunque no es como si te importara de todas maneras...

Endeavor no se inmuto por sus palabras, solo lo miro una última vez antes de entrar en su casa.

No le sorprendió que Mizore ya no se encontraba en la mesa.

* * *

Los meses habían pasado prácticamente en un parpadeo y ya había llegado un nuevo ciclo escolar.

Durante este tiempo, Hellboy no se ha puesto ni una sola vez su capucha. Y aunque lo hiciera casi toda la cuidad ya había visto su cara luego del incidente del villano.

Eso había tenido efectos positivos y negativos...

Por un lado ya no había ni una sola persona que tratase de molestarlos de alguna manera, pero ha habido otras que han tratado de sacarles fotos juntos... todos terminaron con las cámaras rotas por una mano de piedra y una nariz rota si seguían insistiendo.

También había puesto a Hellboy en el radar de los héroes. Había algunos que solo lo veían por su apariencia y otros... por su historia, los que la conocían de hecho.

Solo un puñado de héroes sabía la verdad sobre Hellboy y ha tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con él.

Pero por ahora eso no importa.

Durante ese tiempo había tenido unas cuantas misiones, en las que algunas habían participado Mizore, ya sea porque sería útil o por insistencia de ella.

Nuestro protagonista estaba sentado en el lugar que menos deseaba...

La oficina del director de Yuuei.

-Así que... usted es el director.- Dijo Izuku algo dudoso.

¿Cómo no? Si el director era un animalito que usaba traje y tomaba té.

-Sí, es un gusto tener al mejor detective paranormal como uno de nuestros estudiantes.- Dijo el ratón mostrando unos perfectos modales.

-Creo que usted está al tanto de todo.- Hellboy estaba algo incómodo, ya sea porque no quería estar aquí o que un roedor era el director. Se preguntó dónde estaba su rueda de ejercicio.

-Lo estoy y estaré feliz de brindar mi apoyo en lo que necesites.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias - En eso se le vino una idea en mente y una sonrisa se le formó en la cara.

Pero cuando abrió su boca el director habló.

-Pero el profesor me dio claras órdenes que no dejaras las instalaciones durante el periodo de clases a menos que sea una misión de la agencia o que se requiera de tu ayuda.

La sonrisa de Hellboy cayó.

Durante estos meses la agencia había formado una alianza con Yuuei, para adiestrar a los nuevos y algunos héroes actuales sobre la existencia mágica.

Hellboy no solo sería un estudiante, sino un supervisor de ello.

-Ahora, solo firma estos papeles y entrégalos en admisiones- Dijo el director para sacar unos papeles y dárselos a su nuevo estudiante.

-Gracias - Dijo Izuku para comenzar a salir del aula. Pero justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta oyó al director.

-No, gracias a ti, Anung Un Rama.

Izuku mentiría si dijera que eso no le sorprendió. Trato de abrir la puerta nuevamente pero esta estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

-(En verdad es un roedor listo) - Pensó el pelinegro.

Pero por ahora simplemente completaría sus papeles y los dejaría en admisiones. Uso una de las mesas repartidas por el lugar y completo los datos.

Pero en el momento que depósito los documentos en la ventanilla indicada una mujer se le acercó.

-Oh, ¿Eres un nuevo estudiante?- Pregunto ella- Pasa por aqui

Sin esperar respuesta ella comenzó a empujarlo hacia un aula.

-Yo no- Trato de decir pero la mujer no escuchaba.

-Pasa, pasa

Así la señora lo empujo a una habitación oscura y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

La sala era de estilo universitaria donde se encuentran todos los aspirantes a héroes reunidos, esperando la presentación del examen práctico. El cual les será impartido por el Pro Hero, Present Mic.

Como era su personalidad este trataba de animar las cosas... aunque no le funcionaba siempre.

Con un suspiro el demonio se sentó en un lugar vacío a la espera de que esto termine. Esperaba que solo tenga que esperar e irse, pero su suerte es muy especial.

-Oye, yo te conozco- Dijo alguien sentado junto a él.

-(Ay, no)- Pensó con exasperación.

Pues tenía fundamentos, el que estaba al lado era Katsuki Bakugou.

-Eres ese tonto que estudia en esa escuela de elite- Dijo Katsuki- Te llamabas Deku ¿No?

-Me llamo Hellboy, imbécil.- Dijo más irritado.

No se equivoquen, Hellboy por más de que aparente lo contrario era alguien relativamente pacifico, pero hasta Buda tiene su límite. Había tenido una semana de mierda, no había rastros de Hécate, lo que le dijo su tío Astaroth hace meses le estaba molestando y para rematar no había desayunado. Ósea estaba de mal humor.

-¡¿A quién llamas imbécil?!- Dijo Katsuki en furia

-¿Acaso ves a otro imbécil con cara de burro y una actitud desagradable?- Pregunto Rojo de forma retórica- Pues yo solo te veo a ti.

Katsuki gruño en furia y estaba listo para lanzarse sobre el demonio, pero...

 **CLICK**

-Un paso más y te regalaré un agujero en la cabeza- Dijo Hellboy con el Samaritano entre los ojos del rubio- Puede que no sea un gran tirador, pero este Samaritano... usa balas muy grandes. Y dudo que pueda fallar este tiro.

No se equivoquen, nunca dispararía a un adolecente o mataría por placer, por más irritado que esté, el rubio tuvo la mala suerte de irritarlo más de lo que ya estaba, Izuku solo quería asustarlo. Pero para los ojos de los demás estaba amenazándolo de muerte.

-Agente Hellboy, por favor deje de asustar a los aspirantes.- Dijo Mic de manera seria.

-Tch- Dijo Izuku antes de guardar al Samaritano en su funda y levantarse de su asiento.

-¡Disculpe!- Dijo un chico de nombre de Iida Tenya.- ¿Usted sabe de él, sensei?... Ese comportamiento no debería ser tolerado en Yuuei.- Dijo el chico de lentes.

Por su parte Mic mantuvo una expresión indescifrable. Y soltó un suspiro.

-No está en mí poder juzgarlo- Dijo para asombro de muchos- Y sobre quien es... su nombre es Hellboy, es un detective paranormal.

-¿Paranormal?- Pregunto alguien en burla-Eso no existe.

Algunos comenzaron a reír, los más supersticiosos no lo hicieron y los más sensibles sintieron un escalofrío, estos últimos sabían que ese sujeto no era normal.

Todo esto fue cortado por una risa seca y sarcástica proveniente del demonio el cual solo los miraba de forma neutral.

-Díganme... los héroes se encargan de salvar personas y vencer al malo ¿no?- Poco a poco sus palabras ganaban seriedad-¿Cómo pretendes salvar a alguien de algo que según tu no existe?

Ellos no sabían como responder a eso.

Si bien la protección de lo paranormal era trabajo de la agencia pero de vez en cuando los héroes participaban en los trabajos, ya sea que habían solicitado su ayuda o simplemente estaban en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta.

Algunas veces... era una casualidad fatal.

Hellboy miro al chico que dijo que lo paranormal no existía.

-Con esa mentalidad tan cerrada te invito a usar esa puerta e irte. La muerte es un gaje del oficio y puede venir en cualquier envoltorio, espero que hayan tenido en mente eso al entrar en esta aula.- Luego miro a todos en general.- Ustedes viven en un pañuelo de seda, nada que ver con la realidad, si ingresan a UA... me encargare de desagarra cada pedazo y abrirles los ojos.

Cada uno sintió el peso de esas palabras. Y sintieron como si sus piernas se volvían agua, habrían caído al suelo de no haber estado sentados.

Esta era una de las razones por las que no le gustaban los héroes actuales. Tomaban esto como un juego donde les pagan.

Izuku se dio la vuelta y poso su mano sobre la cerradura, pronunció unas palabras en un idioma incomprensible para los humanos...

La cerradura se derritió en el acto y las puertas se abrieron con fuerza, permitiendo que entre la luz.

Y ahí estaba...

Oculta entre su sombra.

Dos cuernos curvados se erguían sobre su cabeza. Y en medio de estas estaba una corona de fuego.

Una que no puede ser vista ni por humanos ni por monstruos... pero aún está allí.

Hellboy ignoró las miradas de todos y se marchó sin notar que su sombra había cambiado siquiera.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Puede que algunos les parezca algo lento el capítulo o de relleno, pero lo que quiero es asentar las bases antes de ingresar en los verdaderos arcos. Un ejemplo como las relaciones tanto de la B.P.R.D. (La agencia) como la de Mizore y te todo lo demás.**

 **Los que siguen leyendo esto les informo que lo próximo que actualizare será Un Prototipo entre Heroes. Y como regalo de navidad le incluiré una Ova a la actualización.**

 **Bueno ya saben cómo va…**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A FAVS**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	3. Clases

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Bien, pido disculpas por la demora, así que vamos por los Reviews.**

 **BigDragon500: Gracias.**

 **Nechroz: Jaja, me gusta como piensas. Créeme que anotare esa sugerencia.**

 **miguel. puentedejesus: Disculpa la demora. Aquí está la continuación.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Gracias.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Lo hará.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Créeme que con solo decir eso ya me basta para estar feliz. Lee los comics, te serán útiles.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola, chicos. No, nunca me fumo nada, realmente. Y llegado el momento, sí. Mizore? Porque puedo, porque quiero y porque ya lo hice. Suerte en tus proyectos.**

 **Dragón-Slayer-Del-Arcoíris: No te preocupes, yo no sé ni de donde salió la idea. Por los nombres te lo explico más tarde. Y disculpa la tardanza.**

 **XxjosexX01: Disculpa la tardanza.**

 **bladetri: Grax**

 **Abeldrigo: Aquí está la continuación y disculpa la tardanza.**

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado y diciendo una vez más. Disculpas por la tardanza.**

 **Vamos al cap.**

* * *

El sol apenas había comenzado a salir. Muchos aun dormían, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían salido de sus casas.

Lo mismo pasaba con nuestros protagonistas esta mañana. Véase, Hellboy y Abe.

-Vamos, Rojo, no quiero llegar tarde en primer día.

Hellboy bostezo fuertemente antes de darle un sorbo a al contenedor de café en su mano izquierda.

-Me hubieras dejado dormir 5 minutos más.- Enuncio Hellboy a Abe.

El hombre pez lo miro con gracia.

-Tus "5 minutos" normalmente significa 1 hora más.

-Ok, pero al menos no debiste haberme despertado así.- Dijo recordando cómo lo habían despertado con un balde de agua y una música estridente.

-Es que no ibas a hacerlo de otra manera, trate de despertar de forma normal pero dijiste "En el nombre de Satanás te ordeno que me dejes dormir"

Rojo solo pudo suspirar, tenía razón. Últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo en contacto con su herencia democracia.

Además de que lo que le dijo su "Tío" le estaba picando.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _5 meses antes de ingresar a la academia..._

 _Nos encontramos en Inglaterra, en un pequeño bar, prácticamente en medio de la nada._

 _Era media noche, hora que según dicen algunos es donde suelen pasar cosas extrañas, pero en este bar las cosas extrañas era una de las cosas más normales._

 _En una de las mesas podemos ver a Hellboy, como muchos saben su apariencia no ha cambiado en la última década. Un joven de no más de 17, casi 18, solo en apariencia._

 _En su mano izquierda sostenía un tarro de cerveza oscura, una de las mejores de la zona._

 _Pero no es importante, sino más bien la persona que estaba sentado a su lado._

 _Compartía cierta similitud con el joven, pero muy diferente a la vez. Vestido con un traje bastante formal que contrastaba con la serpiente que tenía sobre sus hombros._

 _-Es malo para los jóvenes beber.- Dijo el hombre mayor._

 _-Sabes que solo aparento- Dijo Hellboy, luego miro lo que el hombre tenía un sus manos- Y es malo para una persona beber tanto café._

 _El hombre se encogió de hombros._

 _-Ni en todos mis años había probado algo así- Dijo señalando su café expreso, eso y otros 4 tipos distintos que había probado._

 _La conversación era amena y de cierta forma tenía un aire familiar._

 _Pero de repente, de forma brusca se volvió más seria._

 _-¿Que paso?- Dijo Hellboy, sin una pizca de cortesía._

 _-¿No puedo tener una conversación familiar con mi sobrino?- Dijo Astaroth._

 _-No eres precisamente alguien que haría eso.- Dijo con clara burla- Ya dime, ¿Que está pasando?_

 _-Solo quería decirte que la profecía no ha cambiado.- Dijo Astaroth solemne._

 _-¿Solo fue por eso?_

 _-No es solo eso.- Dijo de repente- Hoy he visto como una persona hablaba con los animales, vi a una persona hacer crecer un árbol en menos de un minuto, y a una persona volverse arena, luego levantarse como si nada._

 _-¿Que tratas de decirme?- Pregunto Hellboy intrigado de a donde quería llegar con esta charla._

 _-Que nunca podría haber predicho lo que está pasando hoy en día. El mundo de los humanos se ha mezclado con nuestro mundo. De formas que nunca esperé.- El demonio se permitió beber de su café._

 _-Lo sé- Hellboy había trabajado de cerca con muchas personas con Koseis. Las cosas que algunos podían hacer eran... inquietantes._

 _-La verdadera razón por la que te llame fue para darte unas palabras de aliento...- Dijo para mirar al joven demonio- "Lo bueno de las profecías es que son como una pintura... cada critico tiene una interpretación diferente"_

 _-¿Quieres decir...?_

 _-Tú destino ocurrirá, pero no está escrito en piedra, las condiciones y el contexto es algo que puedes decidir._

 _-Vaya, gracias.- Dijo al ver que no quedaba cerveza en su tarro- Eso fue casi... humanitario de tu parte. ¿Qué paso? ¿No estabas metido en el barco del apocalipsis?_

 _-Je. Me he dado cuenta de que no está demás disfrutar de lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecer._

 _Hellboy solo levanto una ceja ante esto._

 _-Por cierto- Dijo el "hombre" pero esta vez con algo de gracia- Tus hermanos quieren verte._

 _Esto hiso que Rojo ruede los ojos._

 _-Sabes que solo los puedo aguantar unas horas._

 _-La verdad me sorprende que lograras las paces con ellos. Siendo que...- Él no sabía cómo terminar la frase sin que suene mal de muchas maneras._

 _-Ya se, ya se. Solo tomemos una cerveza sin que tengamos que hablar de más negocios._

 _-Salud_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Hellboy sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos, era... reconfortante de cierta manera. Tal vez su cruzada de negarse a ser el heraldo el apocalipsis no sea del todo imposible de lograr.

Su atención se vio dirigida a la chica que los estaba esperando en la entrada de la acdemia, Mizore. Al verlos ella sonrió.

Le dio un abrazo a Rojo y un saludo a Azul y luego los tres entraron al instituto. Y por decir entraron quiero decir que prácticamente arrastraron a Rojo.

-(Solo son 3 años, solo son 3 años)- Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente el demonio, no es como si una entidad lo tomara en este momento y lo transporte 3 años en el futuro.

Hellboy se quedó quieto esperando a que una entidad lo llevase al futuro.

Paso un minuto, y no pasó nada, ahora con la cabeza baja siguió a Mizore y a Abe. Después de lo que parecieron unos minutos... llegaron a la puerta.

-Vamos, Deku.- Dijo la chica tratando de animarlo- Es el primer día, trata de divertirte.

-Veras que pasara rápido- Dijo Abe.

Hellboy soltó un suspiro de derrota.

-Si ustedes lo dicen, solo espero que no me de alguna jaqueca.

Apenas abrir la puerta Rojo ya pudo sentir los dolores de cabeza.

-No pongas tus pies sobre el escritorio.- Dijo un chico de lentes a un rubio.

-¿Huh?- Dijo de modo peligroso cierto rubio.

-(Me llevan todos los diablos.)- Pensó Rojo.

\- ¡Parece que me voy a divertir destruyéndote!- Dijo Bakugou.

-"¿Destruyéndome?"- Dijo Iida- ...¡Qué terrible!...¡¿Realmente estas aquí para ser un héroe?!.- Dijo algo exaltado por la declaración.

-Tch

Bakugou giro su cabeza y se quedó mirando a Rojo y a los demás en la puerta. El demonio sentía la mirada que le estaba dando el rubio.

-Hijo de...- Comenzó Hellboy

Solo para callarse cuando Mizore le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.

-No - Dijo la chica sabiendo de su personalidad sarcástica y puede que se le escapen cosas no aptas para todo público.

-Está bien.- Dijo resignado a cuidar su lenguaje.

El pelinegro de lentes se acercó a los nuevos para saludarlos.

-¡Buenos Días!... Soy...

Iida fue cortado cuando Abe colocó su mano frente a él.

-Iida Tenya, estudiante de la escala Somei, Kosei Engine, Grupo sanguineo A, naciste en Tokyo el 22 de agosto, te ubicaste en el sexto lugar en la prueba de ingreso y te encanta el estofado de res.

Hellboy le dio un codazo a Abe esta vez.

El mencionado hombre azul miro a pelinegro el cual se cubrió con sus manos ya que se sentía expuesto.

-Oh, mil disculpas, lo hice sin pensar.- Dijo Azul para apartar sus manos.

-Abe, tus guantes.- Dijo Hellboy mirando al techo algo molesto por el descuido de su compañero. Tan emocionado estaba que se le pasaron unas cosas.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Azul mientras se colocaba unos guantes de latex negro.

\- Soy Hellboy.- Se presentó este con orgullo.

-Soy Abe.- Dijo el

-Mizore.- Dijo ella.

Iida asintió a los tres estrechando las manos de cada uno.

Pero en eso llego una nueva persona, una castaña de rosadas mejillas.

-Oh, eres el sujeto de rojo de la prueba.- Dijo Uraraka cerca de la entrada mientras se refería a Hellboy.

Este se giró para encararla.

-Un gusto. – Dijo este.- Eses es mi apodo, Rojo.

Uraraka luego se giró para ver a Abe.

-Y tú eres azul.

Abe sonrió divertido.

-También es mi apodo.

La castaña paso su atención al demonio.

-Te viste tan genial, cuando dijiste esas cosas.

-¿Oh, enserio?- Pregunto divertido Hellboy

No se confundan, Rojo no está coqueteando ni nada, el trabajar para una agencia semi secreta y burocrática hace que tengas poco reconocimiento. Y a todos nos gusta que se nos reconozcan nuestros éxitos.

Mizore sintió un poco de celos al ver como la castaña hablaba tan relajadamente con el demonio. Ella hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Tomo la mano de Rojo y el entrelazo con la suya. Y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Mizore.

Atrás de ellos Abe se estaba riendo por debajo. Y en el fondo de la sala podemos ver a dos sujetos maldiciendo al sujeto de piel roja.

\- Me pregunto si tendremos una ceremonia de apertura y orientación. Me pregunto cómo será nuestro profesor. ¿No estás nervioso?- Seguía diciéndole Uraraka a Rojo.

\- Vayan a otro lado si quieren hacer amigos.- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Eh?- Dijeron los tres.

-Este es el curso de héroes.- Dijo un hombre en una bolsa de dormir mientras sacaba un sobre con jugo o algo.

-¿Aizawa?- Preguntaron los agentes.

-¿Hellboy, Abe?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

El demonio puso una sonrisa en la cara mientras extendía una mano al Héroe.

-Condenado ojos rojos- Dijo Hellboy de forma feliz misntras ayudaba a levantarse al pelinegro.- No te había visto en 3 años.

-No tenía idea de que enseñabas aquí, Aizawa-san.- Dijo Abe.

La última vez que este equipo se había reunido fue para detener a un Wendigo.

-Fue algo que simplemente paso- Dijo el maestro, antes de ver a ambos.- Vaya, no han cambiado nada en estos 3 años. Excepto tú, estas más gordo.- Dijo haciendo una broma al ver a Hellboy.

Este sonrió forzadamente.

-Oh, mira quien lo dice, la última vez te recuerdo con 15 cm menos de ojeras.- Dijo con sorna. Abe rio por debajo.

-Disculpen... ¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Mizore interesada en esta interacción.

Los tres miraron a la hija de Endeavor.

-Algo así/Si/Trabajo- Dijeron de forma simultánea Hellboy, Abe y Aizawa respectivamente.

Ella frunció un poco los labios por la vaga respuesta.

Rojo pudo una mano en su hombro.

-Te lo cuento en el almuerzo.- Respondió, ella asintió.

Por su parte Aizawa salió de su saco de dormir y dirigió unas palabras a la clase.

-Muy bien, sé que es repentino, pero quiero que salgan al patio.- Menciono mientras sacaba un uniforme de educación física.

* * *

Ya todos estaban afuera, vistiendo los uniformes de educación física que se les había entregado.

La principal diferencia era que el uniforme de Rojo tenía la manga derecha arrancada, para que pase se brazo de piedra. Y el traje de Abe tenia recortada las mangas de su pantalón, ya que le molestaban al rozar sus aletas.

-¡¿Un examen de individualidad?!- Dijo la clase entera ya en el patio de la academia.

\- ¿No habrá ceremonia de ingreso o algo así?-Pregunto Uraraka levantando la mano.

\- Si vas a volverte héroe no tienes tiempo para eventos como esos.- Dijo Aizawa en un tono aburrido y cansado.- Lo que vende de la UA es como las tradiciones de la escuela no tienen restricciones. Será como en la primaria, pero esta vez usarán su Kosei

-Ese es Aizawa, para ti.- Murmuro Rojo con un palillo entre los dientes.

Bakugou pasó dentro del círculo y lanzó la pelota al mismo tiempo que usaba una explosión en ella.

-¡Muere!

La pelota salió disparada de allí. Tras unos segundos de vuelo la pelota cayó al piso.

El profesor Aizawa mostró la pantalla de su teléfono con un número de 705.2 metros.

-Wow

-Parece divertido.

-Cómo era de esperarse del curso de héroes. Estas eran las reacciones de los alumnos

-"Parece divertido" ¿eh?... - Dijo Aizawa llamando la atención de todos- Tienen 3 años para volverse héroes. ¿Mantendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo?- Dijo fastidiado el profesor. Pero de pronto puso una sonrisa que a más de uno incómodo. -Está bien. Quién termine último luego de las ocho pruebas será juzgado como sin potencial y será expulsado de la academia.

-¡¿Eh?!- Dijeron casi todos

\- ¡Bienvenidos al curso de héroes de la U.A.!- Dijo el maestro con una sonrisa.

El demonio cuyo nombre en papel era Izuku, estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue cortado por Aizawa.

-Rojo, aunque tu quedes en último lugar no serás expulsado por órdenes del profesor y el director.- Dijo clavando una estaca metafórica en el corazón del demonio.

En ese momento el demonio cayó de rodillas y fue cubierto por un aura depresiva. Mizore se le acercó y le comenzó a dar palmaditas en la espalda.

Los demás vieron esta escena un tanto extrañados, preguntándose sobre la relación de ellos y ¿Por qué no sería expulsado en caso de que falle?

Sin más interrupciones comenzaron las pruebas.

La mayoría de las pruebas que involucraban fuerza física fue un paseo en el parque para Rojo, supero incluso a Shoji, el chico pulpo. Por su parte para Abe, todo lo que involucraba más agilidad fue mejor para el e incluso supero al demonio.

Mizore también fue bastante resaltante en las pruebas teniendo un dominio grandioso de su cuerpo.

Ahora nos encontramos en una de las últimas pruebas, el lanzamiento de pelota.

Aunque, claro, el vencer al primer puesto sería imposible, fue obtenido por Uraraka con una distancia de... Infinito.

Ahora era el turno de Izuku.

Se paró en el centro y comenzó a estirar sus brazos, pese a que su mano de piedra era grande y tosca, él era ambidiestro, por lo cual era muy preciso en ambas manos. Podría quitarle las alas a una mosca con ella.

Tomo la pelota con la mano de piedra y la miro unos instantes.

-(Hace tiempo que no uso ningún hechizo o magia.)- Pensó Rojo, nunca había usado sus poderes demoniacos, siempre los renegaba.

Tal vez aprender a usarlos no sería tan malo.

Acerco la pelota a sus labios y comenzó a susurrar.

-¿Que está haciendo?- Pregunto Mizore a Abe en voz baja.

-Está usando magia- Respondió el hombre pez con ligero asombro, no reconocía eso de su repertorio.

 **-Volabunt quasi solem et ardebit usquea**

Fueron las palabras que pronunció el demonio en voy muy baja casi un susurro

De pronto unas inscripciones aparecieron en la bola, los demás no pudieron verlas por los dedos de piedra, y Aizawa levanto una ceja intrigado.

Esas inscripciones parecían brasas, las cuales se encendieron, cubriendo de llamas la pelota para asombro de muchos.

-Veamos que tal vuela.- Dijo Rojo con una sonrisa.

Usando el peso adicional de su brazo a su favor lanzo la pelota con todo lo que tenía.

 **FLUUUSH**

La pelota parecía una estrella fugaz, dejando una estela anaranjada.

Pero como cualquiera pronto desaparece.

-Ups- Dijo el demonio al ver que la pelota se había convertido en cenizas.

Todos se callaron ante tal anticlimático suceso.

-Eh... ¿cuánto lo lance?- Pregunto Rojo al profesor.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Aizawa encogiendose de hombros.- Se quemó antes de que pudiera tener un registro.

Una gota de sudor bajo para la sien de todos.

Los bueno fue que nadie fue expulsado.

* * *

Ahora estamos en la segunda parte del entrenamiento de Héroes, la parte teórica.

Pero este año habían agregado una nueva materia. Investigación Paranormal.

¿La razón?

Ha habido un raro incremento de la actividad paranormal, en varias partes del mundo. Desapariciones, asesinatos... estos eran apenas unos de ellos.

Hellboy estaba sentado en su asiento con una chaqueta con capucha cubriendo su cara. No había nada que le pidieran enseñar sobre este tema. O al menos no de maestros humanos.

En eso entro una persona con algo de edad.

-Buen día clase.- Dijo el nuevo profesor dejando sus libros.- Yo seré su nuevo maestro de Actividad Paranormal. Soy el Pastor Miyazaki.

Hellboy maldijo por debajo.

Alguien de la iglesia. Normalmente no había problemas con ellos, pero cuando eran de grado bajo o en especial de Japón, no sabían mucho de su existencia o lo creian un demonio ordinario.

Esto le llevo a varias riñas y roses con la capilla local. Hasta que llego un enviado de Italia a aclarar el asunto.

Las orejas del demonio se animaron cuando escucho a su profesor hablar sobre diferentes tipos de criaturas y de cómo defenderse.

-Así que cuando se encuentren con un Kappa, no deben quitarle el agua de su cabeza.- Dijo el maestro.

-¡Ja!- Hellboy rio sarcásticamente por lo ridículo de todo lo que decía. No pudo aguantar más, todo era una completa basura o lo que uno vería en Internet.

Incluso el libro de texto que usaban era ridículo, ni siquiera estaba abalado por el Buro de Defensa.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?- Pregunto el profesor al ver al encapuchado. Este miro en su lista para identificar quien estaba interrumpiendo su clase.- Señor... Midoriya.

Toda la clase se giró para verlo. Abe no dijo nada mientras sonreía por debajo.

Hellboy lentamente se levantó de su lugar, pero su capucha aun lo estaba cubriendo.

-En primera la plata no solo sirve para matar hombre lobos, si no para espíritus también. El hierro también sirve, en especial contra duendes.- Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el frente del aula.- El agua bendita solo sirve en demonios de bajo nivel u otras criaturas más específicas.

Muchos estaban anotando lo que estaba diciendo, por si esto salía en el examen, fue mucho más específico y mejor explicado que el maestro y parecía que tenía más experiencia.

Rojo ahora estaba parado en frente de toda la clase con la ventana a sus espaldas.

-Y la mejor manera de combatir a un demonio es conocer su verdadero nombre.

El Pastor Miyazaki retrocedió un poco, pero no se dejó intimidar por un estudiante rebelde. Pero aun así una gota de sudor bajo por su sien derecha.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto.

Hellboy se llevó una paletita a la boca. Antes de quitarse la capucha para revelarse al maestro.

-Tengo experiencia en el área.- Dijo simplemente.

El enviado de la iglesia saco su biblia y su cruz de madera tomando distancia de Hellboy.

-¡Demonio!- Grito a la defensiva.

Rojo rodo los ojos y desecho su palillo. Busco algo en su chaqueta, todos miraron expectantes.

Era un habano.

Pero justo cuando estaba por llevárselo a la boca recibió una mirada molesta de Mizore.

Hellboy suspiro y coloco el objeto de nuevo a su bolsillo. Y comenzó a presentarse.

-Soy el agente especial Hellboy, del Buro de Investigación de lo Paranormal y Defensa.- Dijo asombrando a todos mientras mostraba su placa.

-Sacrilegio, un demonio nunca pelearía del lado de la humanidad.- Dijo el pastor mientras sacaba una pequeña cantimplora de agua bendita y se la lanzo a Rojo.

Este simplemente se quitó el agua de la cara.

-Pues créelo, pues eso he estado haciendo por más de 50 años.- Dijo antes de recordar a su mejor amigo y extender su mano hacia Azul.- Perdón, hemos estado haciendo.

Abe también mostro su placa.

El maestro rechino los dientes.

-Pues no lo creo, en especial aquel que porta la Mano derecha del destino.

Este comentario irrito a Hellboy, frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

O al menos no en un idioma que los humanos pudieran pronunciar.

De pronto en el cielo las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse, se juntaron de tal forma que ni una sola luz caía sobre Yuuei. Cada rayo de luz en la habitación parecía haber sido devorado...

De pronto lo vi. Ojos tan amarillos como el fuego del infierno...

Y su mano de piedra que parecía sangre coagulada de sus enemigos...

El pastor sintió un miedo como ningún otro. Algo primigenio que había estado desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes que la aparición de la raza humana misma.

Salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Hellboy suspiro y chasqueo los dedos. El cielo volvió a la normalidad en unos segundos.

Al ver como no podría salvarse de esto, lo mejor era hacer su trabajo.

-A ver panda de desgraciados... y Mizore. Si quieren aprender sobre lo oculto soy el mejor para el trabajo así que cállense y escuchen o...- Hellboy saca su arma de confianza El Samaritano.- Les mostrare cuanto duele una bala bendita en el trasero... ¿Alguna pregunta?

Jiro levanto la mano un poco preocupada.

-¿Eso es un arma de verdad?- Pregunto ella.

-Lo es.

-¿Está cargada?- Pregunto Kaminari.

El rubio recibió un asentimiento del demonio. Kaminari solo dijo "Cool".

-¿Que tienen dentro?- Pregunto Shoji usando una de sus orejas para saber que su contenido no era solo pólvora.

-Agua bendita, roble blanco y residuos de planta.- Respondió mostrando la bala.- Hago balas especiales para ciertas misiones que me asignan. Pero hablaremos de eso luego. Veamos que planeo ese tipo.

Rojo tomo el cuaderno del profesor y comenzó a ojearlo.

-A ver... como vencer demonios... la salvación de tu alma... la iglesia, lugar de paz... y más mierda religiosa.

-Rojo...- Dijo Mizore en un tono peligroso.

-Lo siento.

-¿Hay algo malo con lo que nos iba a enseñar?- Pregunto Momo levantando la mano.

Hellboy tiro los libros al basurero.

-Es mas fácil decir si había algo bueno.

-¿Lo hay?- Pregunto.

-No.

Rojo miro a todos.

-Básicamente si seguían lo que ese sujeto iba a decir, iban a morir.

Muchos tragaron duro por esto. Claro que no todos.

Bakugou tenía que dar su opinión.

-Estas exagerando.- Dijo este.- ¿Que monstruo de pacotilla podría hacernos algo con nuestros Koseis?

-¿Viste como oscurecí el cielo con solo unas palabras?- Pregunto retóricamente.

Esto hiso callar al rubio a regañadientes.

-Hay cosas allá afuera que rondan en las sombras...- Termino Hellboy.- Cosas antiguas… y a muchas no les gustan los humanos.

Con esos parámetros establecidos lo mejor sería dar la clase de una maldita vez.

-Saquen sus cuadernos que la clase comienza.

La clase fue con relativa normalidad. Todo lo normal cuando estudias lo paranormal. Hellboy fue un maestro decente, durante sus misiones había adiestrado a los nuevos reclutas para mantenerse vivos cuando su entrenamiento anterior no alcanzaba.

Se encargó de aclarar las dudas de todos y de desmentir las creencias populares que eran erróneas.

Para disgusto de algunos y alivio de otros, el timbre sonó marcando el final de la clase.

Hellboy miro los papeles una última vez antes de fruncir el ceño. Tomo sus cosas y las del anterior maestro y las cargo en la maleta del cura.

-¿A dónde vas, Deku?- Pregunto Mizore.

-Amenace al anterior maestro, alguien va a tener que tomar su lugar.- Dijo con un suspiro.- Ve el lado bueno, después de esto es el almuerzo.

-Disculpe, Midoriya-sensei...- Dijo Tsuyu con la mano levantada.

-Pueden quitar el "sensei" cuando no doy clases.- Menciono Rojo.

-¿Que hará con la clase qué sigue?- Pregunto Tsuyu.

Mizore también lo miro algo preocupada.

-Te daré mis notas más tarde.- Dijo ella.

Hellboy le guiño un ojo.

-No te preocupes, el maestro es un amigo.- Dijo mientras salía de allí.

En el pasillo se encontró con un conocido.

-Hellboy.- Dijo en saludo cierto rubio.

-Mic.- Dijo este.

El profesor de inglés entro a la clase A.

-Ok, class... ¿Are you ready?

* * *

Por su lado Hellboy comenzó a caminar hasta la clase de al lado, la clase B. Allí pateo la puerta y entro.

-Buenos días, soy su nuevo maestro de Estudios Sobrenaturales. Pueden llamarme Hellboy-sensei.- Dijo este mientras entraba en el aula.

Todos lo miraron expectantes. Izuku aprovecho que no estaba Mizore para colocarse un habano en la boca, encenderlo y abrir una ventana.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- Pregunto a la clase.

Inmediatamente varios estudiantes levantaron sus manos. Rojo levanto su ceja, quizás sea porque parecían de la misma edad.

Pero recordó unos rumores que había oído en los pasillos, así que sería mejor dejar algunas cosas claras.

-Quiero aclarar que cuando estoy adelante soy su maestro y no uno de la clase A.- Dijo en un tono si bien cansado pero firme.- Y no tolerare falta comentarios hacia ellos en mi clase.

Con eso dicho varias personas bajaron sus manos. Las que no las bajaron fue porque tenían preguntas serias o algo de ese estilo.

Hellboy le apunto a una joven de pelo naranja.

-Sí, adelante.- Dijo para que ella dijera su pregunta.

-¿Es un demonio?- Pregunto Kendo.

Esto animo al resto de la clase.

-Lo soy.- Respondió normalmente.

Un tipo con el pelo gris no se aguantó e hiso una pregunta.

-¿Nos mostrará el infierno?- Pregunto entre excitado y temeroso.

Rojo sonrió y exhalo humo.

-Solo antes de los exámenes.

Con eso terminado. Rojo comenzó a dar las presentaciones correspondientes y por ende la clase.

Internamente se preguntaba si el director ya había anticipado que esto pasaría.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Quería hacerlo más largo pero hay un pedazo de la historia que se me perdió.**

 **Pero bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Para los que no les quedo claro. Izuku es nada más el nombre que se le dio a Hellboy en los papeles. Ya saben cosas burocráticas y todo eso.**

 **Bueno, también esperen dentro de poco la actualización de Un Prototipo Entre Héroes y Amor Apache.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por esta actualización.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


End file.
